the prince or the princess au
by craxymoony
Summary: au. severus is in fact a girl. and was turend into a guy when she was 7 yeas old. theres a new girl in school.
1. Chapter 1

The prins or the princess

Expeliumes came the spell witch hit severus right in the stomach and he flew righ in the wall.

What the hell prongs?. Came a worried reapply from lupin.

Lupin ran over to the fallen body of severus.

His not breathing james his not breathing and there are a lot of blood coming out of him.

What?!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape woke up by birds wristeling. Wait birds severus pushed him self up almost to fast for his body to not fell a little disy.

Ah miss snape I see you´re finally awake that´s got now here drink this it will help the disynes.

Wait did you just say miss? But that´s not supposed to happen what about my protection? Ask. Severina a little frighten after all her mother had cast the old spell on her to keep her safe from her father and the dark.

I think it is about time it is miss snape. Said pomfrey whit a smile she fought It was the best for her since seveina was a very beautiful girl.

Severina was a lot different from severus in locks at least.

Severina had long dark brown hair. Blue green eyes with black orbs in it and they locked magical. Her skin was stile pale but with the hair and her eyes and her red full lips. It locked elegant on her.

I see so I have to be in my girls cloth again?.

Ahh yes I guese that is correct. Said the midi witch and walked over to a trunk and got severina a new uniform and robes.

Her a gift my sweat child. The midi witch had always seen severina as her own child and always would give her small gift. Severina was happy that the midi witch saw her as her child and cared for her.

Thank you mima. Severina always cald her mima as though she said mamma as a 2 mom.

The midi witch just smiled and said that she should horry up and get to here potions class.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severina walked trough horgwarts down to her class.

But she felt a little oneasy since all eyes where drown to her but not in the usually way. Usually people locked at her with disgust but now it was more like awe and jealousy from the girls.

Severina finally made it to here posions class and walked in to the class after a big breath in and out.

Ahh miss snape so god to se you alright.

Time seem to froze as all eyes where drown to snape.

Where do I sit sir I see that we´re working in gruppes am I correct?. She asked to get the attention away from her.

Ah yes well my girl you and miss prewett. He said and gesture over to alice prewett.

Severina walked over to the girl and sat down on her seat.

Hi I must say snape you´re beautiful and I would like for us to be friends since this protjec is something we do have to work with for some time. She said and smile a sweat innocent smile.

Severina was taken bye surprise only the few people in her slytherin grup were friends with her but she felt glad that she would be friends with her.

I yes I would love that but are you sure I mean im still severus snape. She said afraid the other where just hawing a laugh.

No im sure and im glad you want to be friends.

And from the rest of the class they talked and joked laugh and worked on the potion.

Severina had newer enjoyed a class as much as this one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James potter pow.

As I was turning around to make a joke about my little snivilus there came a new girl walking in to the class and she locked a little like snape by the pale skin.

Ah miss snape.

Wait that's my snivilus but but hows that even posibull hi should not lock like a girl and not be so damn god locking now everyon is going to take away my again my snivilus.

Hey james lock its snivilus and he I mean she is actauly okay locking wow.

Yea wow pads. I said a little annoyed that my friend licked what he saw.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. date?

First of here is a site to where you can see how they lock like in this fanfic ^^ Craxymoony-471227646407809/?skip_nax_wizard=true

I don't own harry potter ore any of the characters^^

And sorry beforehand my English is not the best and my pc is shit some of the key words doesn't work right .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severina had been a girl for almost a month now and she was still not used to people not locking at here as she was the biggest trash can in the world, but instead as a prettier girl now.

The marauders had not been as much after her this month and she had started to get some friends. The teacher was nicer to her now and she could walk in the school without being afraid of being bullied.

But potter had started to be everywhere she was now. In the start it was just something that happen like they would walk into each other. But now it was everywhere and even when she was in the library he was there and he was always sitting only a table away from her and he was constantly locking at her.

But today was too far for sevrina.

That's my table potter. She said with a annoyed expression on her face.

Is it now I thought it was a free country but you´re welcome to sit next to me. He said with a smile that scream run away now Severina or he is going to fuck you hard or kill you.

I .. no thanks I..

No please sit I actually want to talk to you sev. He said and smiled as she was setting herself down on the cheerer.

Okay talk.

I know this may sound stupid but I have newer hated you sev. And I have actually always wanted to take you out on a date. But my friends have always thought that it was Lilly I was in love with. But she have never could push my bottoms just like you do and you have always been a challenge to me like no one else. So what do you say want to go on a date with me I mean like in private just the two of us. James words hit severina hard.

What?. She asked with her eyes narrowed.

I asked you out on a date just the two of us no one else just us please. James was smiling a little insecure.

Severina wasn't sure what to say she was afraid that it´s a prank but then again she actually wanted to say yes and let him get to know her so he would know what an asshole he had been to here.

Yeah sure I will go with you just the two of us and no prank or I will kill you a muggle way you hear me?. S

James was smiling like a complete idiot now. Yes yes thank you.

Severina just sighted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been two days since potter had asked severina out and the day they were going out was today.

To say severina was nervures for the date was an underesterment she was freaking out.

Hey sev…oh what are you doing darling. Asked narcissia.

I hey cissa I'm just having trouble finding the right clothe to were for a date. Severina said as she was touring around to face her best friend.

A date you say oh well I guess that would be a dress.

After they had found the right dress and sev´s hair was set severina thank her best friend and run of to her date with potter.

(severina´s date outfit is a black dress which went down to her knees. Green waist belt. Black dragons hide bots and a grey cardigan. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail her bang was set with a little of the hair on the side of her face down.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James pow

As I had just set the blanked and the picnic on the grass close to the lake and we would be surrounded by long grass mark. I saw severina run toward me and sweat Goodrich she was beautiful.

Hi. She said as she came over to me.

I smiled and maid a gesture for us to sit down on the blanket.

Hi you lock beautiful like wow. I said a little breath taken.

She smiled at me and oh I had to held my breath cause when snape smiled it was one of those breath taking smiles mostly its properly because she never really smile so I guess its more worth to one when it happens.

Thank you. You lock god to. She said with a little smile.

Thanks well shall we eat.

Yeah I'm kind of hungry to.

After we had eaten we talked mostly about what of an ass I have been to her and about my family and my friends and school and stuff like that.

So now where I have told you about my family why don't you tell me about yours sev. I asked a little worried I have hared rumors about her family life not being the best.¨

My mom died in 2 year. My dad had killed her out of rage because he hadn't gotten his alcohol. He always beat us and he always would call us freaks monster because we can do magic. There is not to talk about besides that. She said with a sad expression on her face.

I felt so furious about what her father did to her mother and about what he is doing to severina and I felt more disgusted with myself for treating her the way I did.

Sev please this summer come live with me?. I asked as I hoped she would say yes.

Why. she asked me.

I want you to I want to spend time with you and I don't like you being with that man. And I really want you to be with me as much as possible. I said honestly with a small smile.

Are you sure potter..

James call me James sev.

Okay James but are you sure I mean with you parents and are you sure you want to be with me?. She asked shyly.

Yes I'm sure and they will be fine when I tell them about you. And I'm sure I want to be with you. Because I like you and I know it's hard to believe but I think I'm in love with you and have been for some time now. As I turned my head to smile at her I felt warm lips on my own. It tock me by surprise but I kissed her back.

As she turned her face away from mine I was surprised to hear this.

Thank you James. I would love to come to your house this some. And thank you for saying that you like me even if it's not true thank you anyway.

I do like you severina and you welcome. I said and turned her face around with my hands on her cheeks. I kissed her slowly and wit passion to show her I meant it.

When we needed to breath the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes where her breath taken smile.

I smiled back at her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
